


Of Monsters and Men

by saturated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturated/pseuds/saturated
Summary: They grew up with the war happening, but still had to go to school anyway.  As they work towards finishing up at Hogwarts, the Marauders must deal with the rise of Voldemort and his following all alongside homework, school rivalries, and teenage love.Eventually, they do graduate, and their decision to join the Order changes their lives, but for better or worse?





	Of Monsters and Men

Lily was still upset, that much Remus could tell. She wouldn’t talk to him and barely looked at him on their rounds. Remus thought he should apologize, but for what, he wasn’t quite sure.

“You alright?” he finally asked.

Lily stopped and turned around to look at him. She had a fake smile plastered on her face. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, after what happened, I expect you might still be upset,” Remus said daring to bring up what happened a few days ago after their O.W.L.s. He knew how much Snape had meant to her, even if he couldn’t understand it, and how losing a friend like that must hurt.

“Oh,” Lily said. “Were you there? I don’t remember, you were so quiet.” She turned to keep walking down the train.

Remus didn’t know how to apologize for staying quiet that day. What was he supposed to do? He had tried to stop James and Sirius from doing things too horrible in the past, but it never worked out, and they were his friends. He had learned to hold his tongue and just let them learn for themselves. It was easier that way. And as for that day, he supposed it was just as difficult to tell Snape off too.

“Lily,” Remus said going after her. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” she said still walking. “You didn’t do anything.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t do anything. I should have said something to … to Prongs and Padfoot, and to Snape as well.”

Lily stopped and turned back around. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just upset is all. Severus was my best friend. I can’t believe he would do something like that.”

“Well, look at who he’s making friends with. And he’s been bullying me for years.”

“I know. It’s so stupid. I should have known.”

“It’s not your fault for wanting him to be good.”

“And it’s not your fault for not saying anything, alright? It’s hard to stand up to your friends.”

“Yes, well,” Remus said, shifting uncomfortably. “We should probably keep working, else the others might get on our case.”

“Course,” Lily said smiling and continuing down the train. “Besides, we need to waste our time stopping to chat rather than bickering.” Lily stopped and opened a door, disappearing inside a room.

Remus rounded up to the car to see Lily sitting with Alice and Mary, both of which were lounging with their feet up in the car that they had to themselves.

“Come join us, Remus,” Alice said noticing him in the doorway and taking her feet off the seat. “We don’t bite.”

Remus took a seat but remained ready to stand. He knew Alice and Mary, sure, but friends with them he was not. He would rather be in the car with his friends talking about whatever they wanted, but then Lily would be left in the dark, patiently waiting for him to finish up. The least Remus could do was return the courtesy.

“So, what do you think, Remus?” Mary asked. “Of Alice’s new haircut?”

Alice had just chopped off her hair, making for a dramatic change from flowing locks to a short pixie cut. It looked nice, Remus supposed, but he really didn’t know all that much about women’s haircuts to give a well-rounded opinion.

“What do you mean?” Remus asked innocently.

“Do you like it?” Lily asked. “Alice has been self-conscious about it and I think she needs to hear from someone outside of her friends.”

“Oh, shut it,” Alice said. “I’m not conscious about it. It’s just Frank says he misses my old hair cause he can’t really play with it now like he used to. I told him tough because I like it, but he did tell me it looked good.”

“He said it with a tone, though,” Mary said.

“That’s just how he talks,” Alice said.

“Do you like it or not, Remus?” Mary said.

“I do,” Remus said. “It’s a nice change.”

“See?”

“I know it looks nice,” Alice said, pointed at Mary. “Thank you, Remus. And for putting up with these two.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Lily said.

“That’s alright, Lily,” Mary said, “Alice is just mad that Frank doesn’t like her hair.”

“I think the two of you are just jealous,” Alice said slyly.

“Of Frank?” Mary said. “Whatever you say.”

“I think she means more that she’s got a boyfriend and we don’t,” Lily said.

“Really? I had no idea,” Mary said sarcastically.

“No, Mary,” Alice said, “I know you’re not jealous of Frank. We all know who you’ve got eyes for.”

“Oh, hush,” Mary said.

Lily turned to Remus. “Mary’s got it out for Black.”

Mary kicked Lily as she turned red. Lily and Alice laughed. “It’s not funny or for you to say.”

“I won’t say a word,” Remus said smiling. “And I don’t mean to tear you down, but I don’t think he’s interested.”

Mary leaned forward. “Why? Has he said something? About me?”

“Not about you, no,” Remus said. “He doesn’t say anything about any girls really.”

“You don’t think he’s gay, do you?”

“I just don’t think he wants to date anyone right now.”

“He can’t be gay, Mary,” Alice said. “He got caught snogging Melinda Fischer a few months ago.”

“Everyone snogs Melinda,” Mary said. “Doesn’t mean anything.”

“Sounds like you’ve snogged her,” Lily said.

“That’s ridiculous,” Mary said turning red.

“Wait,” Alice said, “have you?”

“It was once! She’s very pretty. What was I supposed to do?”

“You could have not done that,” Lily said. “What was it like?”

Remus was starting to get uncomfortable with this conversation and would have liked to be anywhere else. This was not a conversation he thought he should be hearing, but to be honest, he wasn’t fully listening. He had always known Sirius wasn’t into girls the way they were into him, but he wrote that off as Sirius not being mature enough for a relationship or to even want one. But was he actually gay? That would be too convenient.

“You ready to go, Remus?” Lily said standing.

“Let’s.”

As they made to leave the car, Mary called, “Remus, you better keep quiet about what you heard here.”

“Mum’s the word,” he said with a wink.

As they walked away, Lily said to Remus, “Can you believe those two?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Were you not listening? Then never mind.”

“You can’t say that. What was it?”

“Yes I can. I won’t tell you.”

“Lily, please.”

“Fine. But you can’t tell anyone else.”

“There seems to be a lot of that going around today.”

Lily sighed. “Those two seem to think there’s something going on between the two of us.”

“What? Like romantically?”

“Yep.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Remus realized what he had said after he had already said it. “Not that you’re not a wonderful person, of course. Just not my type.”

Lily laughed at that. “I understand what you mean.” She paused. “What is your type then?”

Remus waited a second to respond. He knew exactly what his type was, but could he tell Lily? Well, he didn’t have to say exactly who it was.

“It’s…hard to explain.”

Lily stopped and faced him. “You’re thinking of someone, aren’t you?”

“Definitely not.”

She smiled. “You are! Who is it?”

“I’m not telling you that.”

“I thought we were best friends.”

“Are we?”

“No, but I thought that might get you to tell me. Please tell me. I won’t say a word.”

Remus shifted. “I don’t know if I should.”

“Is it that bad?” Lily asked. “Is she older? Younger? Dating someone already? Or maybe she’s a Slytherin and you’re embarrassed.”

“None of those, no.”

“Then who is it? Promise I won’t tell, but maybe I can be your wingman.”

Remus sighed. He knew she wouldn’t stop and he did trust her. She always saw the best in everyone, so maybe she wouldn’t think differently of this. “It’s Sirius.”

“Sirius Black?” she said. “That one?”

“Are there any others?”

“Do you think he feels the same? I don’t pay too much attention, but I feel like he might.”

“Not when he has all those girls fawning over him,” Remus said.

Lily’s face lit up. “Well you said it yourself; he doesn’t seem to be interested in them, right?”

“Yes,” Remus said slowly.

“And honestly, he may be best friends with Potter, but he’s constantly hanging off you and staring at you.”

Remus hadn’t noticed. “You sure about that?”

“Positive.”

He hadn’t really thought about it either, but it did make sense. Sure, Sirius was closest to James, but Sirius always was different around him, even when they first became friends. He was softer, kinder to Remus, and as they got older and Sirius got more okay with physical affection, he would prefer to lean on Remus over anyone else. But that didn’t necessarily mean that Sirius shared his feelings, did it?

“Well,” Lily said, “while you work your life out, why don’t we finish our round and maybe go visit your friends so you can see for yourself.” Lily grabbed Remus’ hand and lead him down the train.

Upon finding the car, Remus opened the door and was greeted by his friends.

“Moony!” Sirius said. “We thought Evans was holding you hostage you took so long.”

“I seem to remember you were the only one that thought that,” Peter said.

“We were taking our time,” Remus said. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I was just looking for any opportunity to get you out of your job,” Sirius said.

“You know I happen to like my job,” Remus said.

“Whatever you say, mate,” James said.

“We all know you’d take your time, Prongs,” Sirius said, “if you got to work with Evans.”

Remus could practically hear Lily rolling her eyes behind him.

“Look,” Remus said, “we’ve gotten behind, so we should go.”

“But Remus,” Lily said gently pushing him into the car, “we spent so long talking with Alice and Mary that I shouldn’t make you leave your friends so soon. We can have a seat and stay awhile.”

“Shouldn’t we be doing our jobs, though,” Remus said.

“If we get in trouble, I’ll say it was my fault.”

Remus knew he couldn’t argue. If he did, Lily would have some kind of retort, and it would set off some red flags among his friends. Why wouldn’t he want to sit and chat with his friends?

“Okay,” Remus said and promptly sat close to the door. Lily remained standing in the doorway. If anything seemed odd about their interaction, nobody pointed it out.

“Evans offering to get in trouble for Moony, huh?” Sirius said.

“Sounds like wedding bells,” Peter said.

“Too bad for Prongs, though,” Sirius said.

Remus stood up. “I think it’s time to go.”

Lily blocked the door. “They’re just joking, Remus. It’s alright.” There was a bite to her voice that said it wasn’t, but she was used to it, and didn’t want to let it get to her.

“Yeah, sorry, Moony,” Sirius said. “Please stay.” He broke into a huge grin. “I haven’t had a chance to tell you about what me and Prongs did to Filch last night.”

Sirius looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He wanted to tell this story so bad. Remus wanted to leave, but he had to let Sirius tell him this. “Yeah, alright,” he said staying standing. “What’d you do?”

Sirius was always the best storyteller of them all. He remembered details that no one else would think to remember and he had a knack for dramatic flair. Essentially what had happened was that they charmed some of Filch’s quills to write out insults instead of what he was actually writing. It was overall a boring and childish prank, but Remus loved the way Sirius told it as though it was a heist. Him and James sneaking out of the common room and around the castle. Distracting Filch and Mrs. Norris with some kind of spill in one of the bathrooms. Performing the prank in the office. And then waiting for the reaction. It was as though they had changed the world that night.

“So, is Filch your main target?” Lily asked. “You seem focused on him quite a bit.”

“Sometimes,” James said. “Sometimes we really like to prank Sn…Slytherins.”

“Right,” Lily said. “Perhaps it is time to go.”

“Alright,” Remus agreed. “I’ll be back later,” he said to his friends.

Outside the car, Lily turned to Remus. “What do you think?”

“I think nothing,” he said. “He just wanted to tell me what happened last night.”

“He practically begged you to stay when you wanted to leave.”

“Yes, and he also joked about us.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Lily said. “Maybe he’s hiding his true feelings.”

“I think you’re full of it,” Remus said. “Why don’t we finish up so we can call it a day.”

“You’re scared, Remus,” Lily said turning to start walking down the train.

“Yeah?”

“You should tell him.”

“Yeah right. Why would I do that?”

“So he knows, and so he has a chance to tell you the same.”

“You really want me to, then fine, I will.”

Lily stopped and faced Remus again. “Really? I was only joking you know.”

“Yes, I know, but I think I want to now.” He wanted to, but not now. It was almost time for them to go their separate ways for a few months. “In the fall, when we get back to school.”

“Why wait? Let’s go do it now.”

“New year, fresh start.”

“I suppose.”

“It is my life after all.”

“That is true. But I’m going to hold you to it, alright?”


End file.
